The invention relates to a process and an installation for the rearrangement of articles of different sorts, which are deposited on pallets, each of a specific sort of article, to form groups of articles of a plurality of sorts, each deposited on a base.
In the production of articles of mass consumption of different sorts, for example the production of sweets and chocolate articles, it is often impossible for various reasons to obtain a sales-related composition of the various sorts immediately after production. These articles are therefore first palletised according to sorts and later, if appropriate even elsewhere, have to be rearranged to form groups of a plurality of sorts. This rearrangement involves a high outlay in terms of time and labour.